


Timeline

by believesinponds



Series: Domestic Bliss [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, mick definitely should have seen this coming, mick is the voice of reason, mick pays attention too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick should have known that Len had plans for that damn emerald. (Reaction to <i>Legends of Tomorrow</i> 1x03.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

_Fuck Lewis Snart._

That’s all that Mick could think when they broke into the museum and stole the emerald that Len’s father went to prison for.

_Fuck that fucking bastard all the way to hell._

Of course, he should have known that Len had further plans for the thing.

“One more stop,” Len said, holding up a single gloved finger.

Mick furrowed his eyebrows. “What’re you talkin’ about, boss?”

“1629 Hadley Avenue.”

_Of course._

“What’s on Hadley Avenue?” Jax asked.

Mick frowned at the floor.  How had he not seen this coming? “It’s where he grew up.” He was still staring at the floor, but he was addressing Len now. “That’s why you wanted to steal the Maximilian Emerald.”

“ _Mick_!” Len probably wanted to play it cool in front of the kid, make sure he flew him where he needed to go. “Enough!”

Mick wasn’t having any of it today. “You wanted to give it to your old man so he wouldn’t go to jail tryin’ to steal it for himself.”

It was a terrible plan. Any number of things could go wrong. Len could erase himself from the fucking timeline if he messed with anything too much. When he made eye contact with Len he saw the determination behind his scowl. This was something Len wasn’t going to be talked out of.

Still, Mick had to try.

“Didn’t Rip say something about not messing with the timeline?”

Jax jumped on that. “You could accidentally blink yourself out of existence. You’re screwing with history here, man.”

As expected, their logic wasn’t going to sway him.

“Yeah,” Len said, his face screwed up in disgust. “Well history screwed with me first.”

Mick sighed and leaned his head back, his jaw tight. Len sat a little too gracefully in the seat across from him. Jax faltered.

“Hadley Avenue. Go.”

The kid turned to Mick as if he was looking for advice. Mick snorted and waved his hand, which Jax correctly interpreted as _go_.

This wasn’t going to end well.

***

“I didn’t realize his father did this stuff, too. Makes sense,” Jax said, leaning against the car in the driveway.

Mick grunted. “His old man was an asshole and a manipulative son of a bitch.”

Jax didn’t have much to say to that.

They waited more or less in silence, Mick too on edge to make small talk. He had his hand resting on his heat gun and his eyes and ears trained on the house. If he heard so much as a _slap_ he would be in there and ready to fight.

Then Len walked out the front door.

Mick dropped his hand and felt his body relax.

“Looks like you didn’t write yourself out of the timeline,” he said.

Len’s response was clipped. “Looks like.”

“But?” Jax had apparently caught on to Len’s discomfort, too.  
“I don’t know,” Len said, his voice a drawl. “I just thought maybe things would feel differently.”

They would have to fight against time. Time _wanted_ to happen. That was the warning that Rip had given them from the beginning of the mission. Instead Mick said, “The Englishman says it takes time for time to change.”

Len shot him an annoyed look.

“What are you tryin’ to change?” Jax asked.

Mick was actually a little surprised at how much prying Jax had already gotten away with. Len clearly had a soft spot for the kid.

“My dad was never father of the year,” Len said, and Mick snorted to himself, “but at least he never raised a hand to any of us.”

Jax put the pieces together quickly. “Until he went to prison. Which,” the kid sounded hopeful. “Now he won’t!”

Mick frowned.

Len blinked. “Let’s get outta here.”

Jax led the way and Mick fell into step next to Len as they walked back toward their little ship. He nudged his husband with his shoulder and Len gave him a look.

Yeah, he would be fine.

“Don’t know if this is gonna work, Lenny,” Mick said, too quiet for the kid to hear.

“Had to try it, Mick.”

Mick nodded. “Guess we’ll see.”

***

It didn’t work.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised,” Len said, settling next to Mick on the couch in the recreation room.

Mick took a swig of his beer and nodded. “He always was a bit of a dumbass.”

Len laughed. “That’s an understatement.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, the large television playing an old episode of _The Partridge Family_.

“All of history and the future and this ship shows the same damn reruns every night,” Mick grunted, swinging his arm along the back of the couch.

Len snorted. “Maybe it only taps into local channels?”

“Yeah, maybe. Seems pretty stupid, though.”

“You missing your soaps, Mick?”

Mick flicked his ear. “Shut up, Lenny.”

Len laughed and leaned into him, his fingers tapping an absent-minded rhythm on Mick’s knee.

They watched the show in silence for a few more minutes before Len spoke again.

“I really wanted it to work.”

Mick shifted his arm down to Len’s shoulders and pulled him a little closer, keeping his eyes on the TV. “I know, Lenny.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Len’s head. “I know.”


End file.
